


"Shipping"

by Lilly_Riches



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, It's also trash, enjoy!!!!!, hinted at Jhomas, no angst i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches





	"Shipping"

“So today for Sanders Sides, I want to get a little personal with my personality.” Thomas smirked, excited about what he was gonna do. Anxiety wouldn’t like it, and Logan would probably be against it, but he had no doubt that Patton and Princey would be happy. As if on cue, all the sides popped up with some version of hi.

“Personal?” Virgil asked. “That sounds dangerous. Something’s probably going to go wrong, and then we’ll probably all be mad at you, and you’ll be all alone.” Thomas smiled, shaking his head a bit. Of course that’s what Anxiety was going to say.

“Come on, Anxiety, it won’t be that bad. I want to talk about ships.” Thomas assured Virgil, a gigantic grin on his face. All the sides looked confused.

“You want to talk about crafts made of wood that are used for water travel?” Logan asked confusedly. “I don’t see how that’s personal.” All the sides were equally confused as to what Thomas was talking about, looking at each other. He was honestly surprised that they didn’t know what kind of ship he was talking about.

“That is what a ship is, but there’s another definition to the word ship too. A ship can also be seeing two people together romantically. You then proceed to come up with a ship name for them, aka mashing their names together.” Thomas explained, watching as everyone’s eyes lit up in knowingness. Except Virgil, who groaned, starting to understand where this was going. He’d surfed through Tumblr before.

“What’s the matter, Incredible Sulk?” Roman smirked, looking over at Virgil.

“Don’t any of you understand where Thomas is going with this? He wants to see if any of us are in a relationship with someone else here.”

“Exactly!” Thomas exclaimed. “Logicality and Prinxiety, has it been confirmed?” Thomas was bouncing up and down and the balls of his feet, excited. He secretly fanboyed about it, hoping his sides didn’t realize it.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Nothing’s going on.” Patton looked up at the ceiling. “Ooh, are those stars?” Virgil raised his eyebrows, glancing at Logan whose face was red and was looking at the floor. Yeah, there was definitely something going on there. So long as they didn’t find out about him liking Princey . . .

“Yeah, that makes me suspicious.” Virgil smirked, glancing back and forth between the two. Roman had vanished, worried about what was going to happen.

“I’m leaving.” Logan slipped down, Patton following suit. Virgil decided he was going to figure out what was going to go on, sinking down as well.

“Well, that was thoroughly disappointing.” Thomas ended the video, saving it to his computer, and mentally reminding himself to come back and finish it later.

* * * * * * * * *

Logan went over to Patton’s room, trying to find the perky little Energizer bunny. Yes, there was a little something going on, but it wasn’t what everyone thought. Logan just wanted to understand feelings a bit better, so he had turned to Patton for help. However, Logan had started to develop what Patton called a crush. And Logan had this “crush” on Patton.

“Patton, can we talk?” Logan asked. Patton nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face.

“I should teach you some dad jokes!” Patton giggled, knowing Logan hated dad jokes, especially when he unintentionally made some.

“No.” Logan sighed, knowing he should’ve expected that from Patton. “Actually, I wanted to confess something.” Patton cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. It was quite adorable, but then again, the whole existence of Patton was based on adorableness. “I may have the . . . feelings for you.” Patton stared at Logan for a moment, and Logan started to worry that maybe he had done the wrong thing. All of a sudden, Patton was hugging Logan, arms wrapped around his neck.

“I never thought I’d hear you say that, but I’m so glad you did. I like you too, Logan.” Logan’s face lit up in a smile, hugging Patton back.

“I knew there was something going on.” Virgil smirked, looking at the two. “Although, I do “ship” it.” Roman appeared at Virgil’s side, grinning brilliantly.

“I to am doing the shipping of Logicality.” Patton returned Roman’s smile, while Logan looked at the floor as if to study it. He was still new to all these feelings, but he was pretty sure he was feeling . . . embarrassed. He didn’t know why, there was no logic to it, but maybe not everything needed to follow some sort of reason. He was starting to learn that.

“What about you and Princey?” Logan retorted.

“What about us? He insults me all the time, do you really expect him to like me?” Virgil didn’t like to admit it, but he had no chance with Roman whatsoever. He just had to face reality.

“Fair point.” Logan conceded, not reading anything into it. Roman, however, felt terrible because he didn’t realize that his insults lead Virgil to believe he hated him. Quite the opposite, for Roman liked Virgil a lot. He just, didn’t know how to come out with it. But if Logan could do it, Roman could do it too. Virgil was already gone, disappeared to his room, probably.

Roman checked there first, only to find Virgil sitting there, listening to his music and reading a book. Roman cautiously walked in, remembering what happened last time he was in Virgil’s room for too long.

“What do you want?” Virgil grumbled, sensing someone entering his domain. He really didn’t want to be bothered at the moment, even if it was Roman who was doing the bothering.

“I wanted to tell you something.” Roman almost stuttered, but managed to regain his sense of wordiness. ( **Not sure if that’s a word, but I’m Lilly, not Logan. It’s not my job to be super smart** ) Virgil cocked a brow, waiting for Princey to continue. Roman took a deep breath, and just let it all out. “SoImaykindofsortofaminlikeyouandIwaswonderingifyou’dliketobemyboyfriend?” Virgil raised his brows, surprised that Princey said all that in one breath. He was equally surprised that Princey actually liked him, seeing as he was always insulting Virgil. Of course, Virgil wasn’t going to complain, because the feelings were mutual.

“I like you too?” It came out as a question because Virgil wasn’t good with feelings. Before anything could happen, they were taken away back to the video. “Again? I thought we were over this!”

“Well, Patton said he had something to tell me.” Thomas explained. “Why not put it in this video?” Virgil rolled his eyes, waiting for the moment he could reside back into Thomas’s mind.

“Yeah. I figured it was time.” All the sides gasped at the same time, making Thomas’s eyes widen. They were actually just doing it to make the video more dramatic and interesting. “Thomas, LOGAN AND I ARE TOGETHER AND ARE IN LOVE AND I’VE BEEN TEACHING LOGAN ABOUT FEELINGS!” Thomas jumped in fright, but he smiled upon hearing the news.

“I KNEW IT!!!!” He cried out happily.

“If we’re coming out, then Virgil and I are also together.” Princey confessed, making Thomas actually squeal, as well as Patton. They were humongous fanboys.

“You’re hurting my ears.” Virgil and Logan complained at the same time, causing the others to burst into laughter.

“Well, I guess that’s it for now.” Thomas ended with a smile. “For now, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT!” Now it was time for Thomas to find someone. All the sides wanted him to be with Joan because it was. So. D*mn. CUTE!!!!!


End file.
